


hashtag krobus breaks in even though he technically lives there now

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #krobus breaks in, Gen, No romo, also this isn't like, but i'm aroace and this gives me life SO, but i'm proud so, grammar errors and stuff may be in this, i haven't even got the rusty key in my save file yet, proofread so, the farmers name is matthew and he can't freaking sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Under the solid black cover of the night, Krobus made his way to the farm, carefully avoiding any other place. His mind was swirling with thoughts and questions, but he was too wrapped up in the euphoria to care.What euphoria, you ask? The euphoria of being able to live with the one human who’d uncharacteristically showed kindness to him. Humans, after all, weren’t the nicest creatures. The one human to see him and not immediately prepare to slice him into void essence was pretty special. And pretty himself, too.
Relationships: Krobus & Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: Anonymous





	hashtag krobus breaks in even though he technically lives there now

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading, have a nice day

Under the solid black cover of the night, Krobus made his way to the farm, carefully avoiding any other place. His mind was swirling with thoughts and questions, but he was too wrapped up in the euphoria to care.

What euphoria, you ask? The euphoria of being able to live with the one human who’d uncharacteristically showed kindness to him. Humans, after all, weren’t the nicest creatures. The one human to see him and not immediately prepare to slice him into void essence was pretty special. And _pretty_ himself, too.

Krobus could see that as he opened the unlocked door with a label reading, “Matthew” and stepped inside.

The house was decorated like many other human houses were. Krobus could see a kitchen, and living room, and an upstairs from where he stood. The floors and walls were splashed with dark and warm colours. Through a window, he could see the expansive wilderness beyond.

Other than the sounds Krobus had made and would make as he entered the bedroom, it was silent, much unlike the sewers in which he had lived where rushing water and voices of chattering humans filtered through and echoed around the inside of the structure.

Krobus did hope the farmer, Matthew would keep this a secret. They both lived much too close to other humans, both they and the dwarves around wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him. And his own people...there’s no saying that they’d do. Krobus stared dejectedly at the door to the bedroom, before deciding to enter.

Matthew was laying in his bed, legs tangled up in his duvet as he laid on his stomach, mouth agape and drooling onto his pillow. He had an air of peace about him.

Krobus had never watched a human sleep before, but it did look relaxing. It was amazing to him that humans could just...do that to regain energy. The fact that humans do that to live mystified Krobus.

Krobus walked over to the side of the bed not currently occupied by the sleeping farmer and climbed up onto the bed. The frame creaked at the added weight, but the only thing heard after that was Matthews breathing.

He was curious. Shadow people did not sleep, but he did wonder.

He laid down on the bed.

At first, nothing happened. It was only him, the soft cushioning of the bed, and Matthews warmth radiating in the cold, dark room. It was like this for many minutes, Matthew sometimes rolling over or tossing and turning, kicking the duvet off only for his legs to become trapped once more. Krobus didn’t see the appeal.

Unexpectedly, Matthew rolled onto his side and enveloped Krobus in a hug. The first thing he noted was that Matthew felt...solid. Underneath all that muscle and fat were bones. Compared to Matthew, Krobus was like jiggly jelly.

What surprised him was that, compared to the rest of his body, Matthew's hands were cold. Krobus took Matthews hands in his. How did they survive the winter, as cold as this? Krobus looked towards the edge of the bed, where the duvet was rolled up into a messy ball. Taking two edges, he threw the blanket over them both.

It was soft. Krobus was sure Matthew wouldn’t mind sharing it.

As the room turned blue from the light of the rising sun, Krobus left the bed and decided to look around the house.

One thing he knew before was that Matthew was a fan of “literature.” But...bookshelves all around the house were filled to the brim with books. Nearby each shelf, a stack of books were piled high, taller than Krobus himself.

They all had interesting, if not confusing titles. What is “Psychology”?

He heard a loud thud and a groan from the bedroom, and he immediately ran to investigate.

Matthew was holding his head, laying on the floor. “Are you alright?”

Matthew jumped, startled, before nodding. “Fell out of bed. Again.”

“Again? Does it usually happen?”

Matthew nodded once more, before silently starting to make the bed.

Krobus watched Matthew closely, almost in a trance, before rushing over to help.

Matthews short laugh and smile was charming. So charming that Krobus tripped over the rug. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading, have a nice evening


End file.
